1. Field of the Disclosure
The field of the disclosure relates generally to energy services, and, more particularly, to renewable energy services for mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
RFID tags and bar code tags are used in different applications to identify products for sale. In such applications, the barcode tags or the RFID tags are placed on sale products to identify the sale products, for example, to a point-of-sale system. Validation of the barcode tags or RFID tags occur from a reader (e.g., a barcode reader or an RFID reader) associated with the point-of-sale system to ensue proper identification of the sale product.